You Break His Heart, We Break You
by WillYouLoveMyDarkSide
Summary: Everyone knows how much the New Directions love Kurt, so how do they react to the news that Blaine and Kurt are official? Random one shot


**A/N: I was writing my newest chapter of my Facebook Fic, and I started thinking, how would the NDs react to Kurt and Blaine? Thus this one shot was born! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm seriously depressed.**

* * *

Now I know that Kurt wasn't joking yesterday about the New Directions being super protective of Kurt. So at lunch, my iPhone froze and stuffs up. After a few minutes, it unstuffs, and I realise that it wasn't because my phone was faulty. It was because of how many texts I received in the space of 10 minutes.

_You have 17 new texts._

I normally get, like, 3 in the space of 10 minutes. They're usually from Kurt… but still! So curiosity got the better of me (like it usually does) and I checked who the multiple texts were from. Turns out there was one from each of the New Directions, plus one from Burt, an extra one from Mercedes, one from Wes and one from David, and two from Kurt. I'm guessing they found out about me and Kurt… and it's probably their lunch time too? He warned me last night, Kurt did. He said that once the news about us went out, I would probably receive lots of… not very nice texts. I just scoffed at him. Look what's happened today?

_(13/6/2012 12:41 PM)_

_From Mercedes:_

_Here's what'll happen prep boy. Idk if you or your friends hurt ma boy, but I will cut you (This means cut off your manhood so you wouldn't be able to reproduce), your fault or not. I'm pretty sure your aware of Kurt's probs with the douchebag Karofsky and his bitchy gang, and I'm sure he doesn't need anymore problems, and neither do I. So you break his heart, I will break you._

_Lots of Love,_

_'Cedes 3_

Ok, so that one wasn't too bad… except for the cutting off my manhood part… next one…

_(13/6/2012 12:43 PM)_

_From Kurt:_

_Hey ;) you coming down for lunch?_

_~Kurt xx_

That text shall be the first I will answer.

_(13/6/2012 12:45 PM)_

_From Wes:_

_ik I should be threatening K but if u think about it, K would never hurt anyone! So don't u dare hurt our little spy! If you do, I refuse to buy you chocs and bring flowers to you in your hospital room! :P Consider this a threat "Prep boy"_

_~W_

Oh Prep boy indeed Wesley.

_(13/6/2012 12:45 PM)_

_From David:_

_U probs got W's text b4 this 1 but u hurt our spy, I hurt you :) basically what W said :)_

_Love youuuu,_

_David_

-facepalm- The award for the least intimidating threat goes to DAVID!

_(13/6/2012 12:47 PM)_

_From Finn:_

_Dude, I'm happy for you and Kurt, but just do me a favour and resist the urge to suck my bro's face off when I'm in the same room. Same message as everyone else, you hurt Kurt, we kill u._

_Finn_

It'll be hard to resist…

_(13/6/2012 12:47 PM)_

_From Puck:_

_Easy as this, you break Kurt's heart, we break u_

_Puck_

Easy enough Puckerman

_(13/6/2012 12:47 PM)_

_From Quinn:_

_Hey Blaine! Kurt's been through a lot in the past through years, some being from me, but honestly, he doesn't need anymore downs in his life. His mom, Karofsky, the only good things he basically has in high school is you and the glee club! You have no idea how happy he was when he told me bout you guys. He was leaping. You probably know this, but Kurt's fragile. Break him and he won't be mended for awhile. Good luck :)_

_Love,_

_Q_

I always knew that Quinn was the calm and logical one…

_(13/6/2012 12:47 PM)_

_From Sam:_

_Dude, I'm sure you've never been aquatinted with my fist. Let's hope it's stays that way._

_-Sam_

Gulp. Kurt's told me bout Karofsky and "The Fury". Let's just hope that Sam's fist isn't that scary…

_(13/6/2012 12:47 PM)_

_From Rachel:_

_Blaine. You will NOT hurt my biggest completion will you? *gives you intimidating fake smile* If you do, I will declare a sing off. There and then._

_Rachel Berry (A star in the making)_

How creative Rachel. A sing off. And of course, a star in the making.

_(13/6/2012 12:47 PM)_

_From Tina:_

_Hey Blaine! Good job with Kurt. Just don't hurt him ok? He really really likes you and he's had enough downs to last him awhile :)_

_Tina xx_

_(13/6/2012 12:47 PM)_

_From Burt:_

_I like you, so your safe. Don't pressure Kurt into anything he doesn't feel safe with, or hurt him. I trust you. Remember my shot gun._

_Burt_

_(13/6/2012 12:47 PM)_

_From Mike:_

_I have a LOT of Asian power, and don't forget, Asians are ninjas. And I'm Asian. Get it? If not, I'll kick your ass if you hurt Kurt._

_Mike Chang_

Asian power? Crap, Wes has been going on about "Asian Power and stuff. I didn't take it into account but now, I'm scared.

(13/6/2012 12:47 PM)

From Mercedes:

Our conversation doesn't end here. U + me at the Lima Bean 3

Gulp.

_(13/6/2012 12:47 PM)_

_From Artie_

_Just because I'm in a wheelchair doesn't mean I can't beat the living crap out you if your hurt Kurt. Bear that in mind._

…

_(13/6/2012 12:47 PM)_

_From Santana:_

_You see preppy, I have this amazing gift. The gift of going all Lima Heights on people's sorry asses when necessary. I'm just waiting for the day when I get to do so on your tiny little ass. Oh and if you hurt my boy, _

_Yo te va a matar en tu sueño, voy a quemar su cuerpo, coloque los restos de a su cuerpo en una caja de cerillas, quemar la caja de cerillas, a continuación, darles de comer a una perra. [1]_

_Atentemente les saluda, Santana :) [2]_

What the hell? I totally didn't get that last part. Must have been in Spanish or Latin… note to self, google translate.

_(13/6/2012 12:47 PM)_

_From Kurt:_

_Where r u? :(_

_~Kurt xx_

**(13/6/2012 1:03 PM)**

**To Kurt:**

**In the lunch hall ;) Bought you lunch :)**

**B xx**

_(13/6/2012 12:49 PM)_

_From Brittany:_

_Hay dolfin numba to! Evry1 was tecsting u so i wanted too as wel! i herd u r daiting kurtie an I want to tel u to b nic and he has soft baiby hans ;( puk jus told me 2 tel u that u wil get hert bad if u hert kurtie but its OK coz ill tak u to the hospytil wen u r hert ;(_

_Zzzzzzz_

_Britt 8_

I totally didn't get that whole text. At all. Better ask Kurt who's fluent in Brittany. Sometimes I think to myself, why did I add the New Directions' numbers in the first place anyway? All they're gonna do now is scare the living daylight out of me.

* * *

**Reviews are love :)**

**[1] I will kill you in your sleep, I'll burn your body, place the remains of your body into a matchbox, burn the matchbox, then feed them to a bitch. **

**[2] Yours truly, Santana :)**


End file.
